The invention concerns an annular gap magnet system, particularly for low frequency loudspeakers (Woofers) in which a moving coil moves with a large stroke in the working air gap, with a cylindrical pole core of soft iron and an annular permanent magnet arranged at a distance from the pole core between an outer (herein called the upper) pole plate limiting the working air gap and an inner (herein called the lower) pole plate. The invention also concerns low frequency loudspeakers and electromagnetic drives having an annular gap magnet system of this type.